inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/My II 2 Prediction
Inanimate Insanity 2, commonly know as II 2, is an "amazing feat" as the creator has put it, some people issue it lacks originality with only 8 competitors from the previous season competing, which is about half. However, this was also the case with such objects shows like BFDI(A) Even loyal Total Drama fans disliked the new characters who were introduced in season 4. As you probably know, there are still people who watch the show, displayed by the fact that some people make blogs about there prediction, such as I will be doing. Before The Merge Eliminations Many, possibly more than half of the eliminations will take place before the "merge" in a competition like this, merge would mean when the teams dissolve and everyone reaches a half-way point. Usually merges are one elimination AFTER the half-way mark, the merge is usually when characters return after being previously eliminated, however it can vary. In Inanimate Insanity 2, only 9 people are currently eligiable for elimination, those being the Bright Lights, who have members; Lightbulb, Yin-Yang, Apple, Tissue, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Test-Tube, Fan and the Cherries. Out of the nine people, it is certain one of them will be eliminated, unless one twist occurs, however putting that aside and not counting it as a possibility. The first person who would be eliminated, would be someone who the viewers have tired of, newbies Tissue and Yin-Yang come to mind, Yin-Yang, much like previous contestant, Paper has another personality, viewers, may bore of the plot and simply would not like it to get predictible, possibly preventing that from happening by getting him out first, or early. Other people, more developed characters, such as, Apple come to mind, Test-Tube and The Cherries are also at risk of getting eliminated. Test-Tube, having slight support from science lovers and having other, possibly more disliked competitors up, means there is a high probability that she will not be eliminated. Apple, being Marshmallow's only ememy, prompts the few Marshmallow dislikers to vote for others, possibly rendering Apple safe, but barely. Tissue, having more screentime than Yin-Yang may be safe, considering viewers are starting to warm up to him. Yin-Yang, may also be safe as people would like him to develop before eliminating him. The Cherries, being boy counterparts of Salt and Pepper may get boring after a while but could probably be safe and make it a few episodes further. Taking this all into account the first eliminated, will be someone, along each of those lines, but the most disliked competitor would be eliminated; judging by the fans reception to one certain character, I'd say they would be eliminated. That character is Yin-Yang. Next elimination is one to ponder, if The Bright Lights loose again, Apple would be the next one to go as Tissue will have more support from the viewers and The Cherries may escape elimination, Test Tube could develop and show her usefulness, possibly saving her from elimination and as Apple starts to act harsher to Marshmallow, she will be eliminated. However, if The Grand Slams lost, Baseball, Nickel and Suitcase all have guaranteed safety. Box, Cheesy, Soap, Knife, Microphone, Trophy and Balloon, do not have that possibility of being safe. The allaince of Baseball, Nickel and Suitcase is off to a good start, so they, even if the allaince is a little rocky are still going to be safe. But, according to the current poll viewers favor The Grand Slams so they may win again, and Apple, as said earlier will be the one who is eliminated, but, other characters, Fan, Lightbulb and more could start to be more annoying, but Apple will still be eliminated, Marshmallow fans are her down fall. As a team winning three times in a row, a repeat of last season, is unlikely, The Grand Slams will finally loose. As Box has that mysterious factor about him, he will be safe, Baseball and Suitcase are safe, Nickel's constant sarcastic remarks may start to become annoying, but in the mean time, he's also safe, Balloon, as his fanbase has grown will also be safe, Trophy and Knife have a rivalry which will intrigue the viewers, leaving the two safe. Soap, Cheesy and Microphone are possible people who may be eliminated, Microphone has had an okay amount of screentime and is probably safe. Soap, while her cleaning is annoying at times, she does try her best, Cheesy's Jokey attitude may start to come off as annoying, however he is safe as his jokes are funny and amuse the viewers, leaving Soap, eliminated. Next Elimination will be a toughie, I think The Grand Slams will win this one, Trophy's attitude will start to get annoying, Tissue or Test Tube have a large possibility of getting eliminated, but as Tissues fanbase grows, Test Tube's fanbase does to, The Cherries despite being annoying are shown to have a cheeky side, so Tissue, despite having a large fanbase will be eliminated. However, out of the people who are up; them being; The Cherries, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Fan, Test Tube, Tissues and Paintbrush it is also possible that The Cherries may be eliminated! Paintbrush's gender gag and other gags may start to get old, luckily she/he will possibly interact with others, Marshmallow's walmart gag may continue, bringing back some more appeal to her. Fan's questions are funny and his knowledge is too, rendering him safe for another few episodes. Lightbulb's gags are funny, along with her faces and her clumsiness, possibly saving her. Test Tube's fellow science lovers will back her up and she'll be safe for a few more episodes, Tissues, if not eliminated here, will be safe for 4/5 episodes before gettign eliminated, the cherries will probably get boring after episode 9 and they'll be eliminated some-where around there, if not earlier. The Bright Lights will win this challenge as them loosing often is horrible, it's what made BFDI(A) Unfair, Match cheated to stay in the competition, meanwhile 3 vs 19 in the first challenge of tug of war. It WAS kinda obvious who would win, and it was VERY, VERY, VERY, Unfair. The Grand Slams will send home; Box. Box is a character, a mysterious, yet boring character and as Lightbulb would say as she's following TROOS, she'd agree with me, as a rule in TROOS, is that even if your the slightest bit mean you will be eliminated, he swore, sure some people didn't notice, but he DID swear. So. in respect to TROOS, he should be eliminated, besides, many other interesting people are on that team, Baseball, Nickel, Lightbulb, Suitcase and a whole lot more! Box better not make it far, thats really, well, you know, bad.. The Grand Slams will loose again in next episode and the person likely to be eliminated, is obviously, Cheesy. I've browsed II 2's "Breaking The Ice" 's comment section and some fans complain that Cheesy is WAY to Cheesy, if there already tiring of him, he will be eliminated in a matter of episodes. His gags and jokes are funny and unlike in season 1, he has a funny side, Cheesy's character is liked by a few people, he has background support too, but after many episodes, I don't think someone will be able to not get annoyed by him afterwards, So, thus Cheesy, the joker, would probably be eliminated, unless AE (The creator) Makes him a character who tries to cheer people up when their sad, Cheesy would stick around for a longer amount of time, but when the merge comes he would be eliminated very quickly as there are better characters than him. As many newbies have been going, I think another original may leave, it would possibly..... Knife! Despite his ongoing conflict with Trophy, when his team, The Grand Slams loose again, Knife will leave his conflict with Trophy is boring, he has already redeemed himself. Knife being the tough guy, has softend, people who liked him in season 1, will be indifferent about his character, while he's getting more development, so many other people aren't getting as much, when Knife finally leaves, his reaction could be anything. Knife's old bullying antics may come into play, possibly leading to his elimination, however with Marshmallow being on a different team this theory is unlikely, unless he picks a new target. Knife may eventually bore people with his actions being predictable, even if you yell at someone, which Knife will probably do, you're eliminated. Thus, making Knife go bye-bye! So, them the bright Lights Finally loose, after much consideration, I've decided the one leaving next is, Lightbulb! Though her antics are funny, her failure to lead included, her character is one that shouldn't win, Lightbulb's great 'n all, but if she some-how wins, (Which I won't mind), I just know her prize will be spent on cookies. Now, 12 are left; Nickel, Suitcase, Baseball, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Test-Tube, Fan, Trophy, Microphone, Cherries Category:Blog posts